A Piece Of Paradise
by LovelyLene
Summary: Hank catches Michaela at an embarrassing moment and of course he has to make her suffer a little bit, just for the fun of it…


English is not my native language!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, I do not own the characters of "Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman"… One Beth Sullivan does…  
**Rating:** PG-13, just to be sure.  
**Genre:**Humor, General  
**Warnings:** Nothing much… Just don't take this fic too seriously…  
**Note:**Written for a "DQ Fanfic Quote Challenge".

Quotes are:

_"Well, I'm sorry. I just didn't recognise you with your clothes on."_

_"Make your slippers stop staring at me." __  
__"Yeah. It's scaring me."_

I've decided only to use the first quote.

**Summary:**Hank catches Michaela at an embarrassing moment and of course he has to make her suffer a little bit, just for the fun of it…

**A Piece of Paradise**

Michaela looked around carefully, trying to make absolutely sure that she was all alone. She couldn't risk getting caught while doing what she was about to do. She smiled softly when she concluded that she was indeed all alone. She hadn't seen anyone; nor had she heard voices, or footsteps or any other sound that would indicate someone's presence.

She sighed deeply and then looked in front of her. She was still amazed by the beauty of this little place. The high, green trees; the beautiful, colourful flowers and the little lake that always looked so calm. It was like a little paradise and so far, it had appeared to be only her and Sully's paradise. They went there very often, and they had never seen anyone else there. It simply seemed to be hidden from the rest of the world…

Today Michaela had decided to visit her paradise again, but this time she was alone. Sully was away for a few days, enjoying a hunting trip, while Michaela had to stay behind to take care of her clinic. It had been a rough day at the clinic and she had really felt the need to relax. So she had packed some food and some other necessities and then she had left for her little paradise.

Again she looked around and bit her lip nervously. She had never done this before. Well, not alone anyway. What if someone would catch her? She wouldn't be able to hide behind Sully's broad back this time. _But no one ever comes here…_ Then she gently unbuttoned her dress and let it slid down to the ground gracefully next to her boots which she had already shed. Then she got rid of the remaining clothes she was still wearing and softly walked towards the little lake.

The water was so clear she could see nearly every stone, every plant that graced the bottom of the lake. She took another tiny step, letting her feet get accustomed to the temperature of the water. The water wasn't cold though, but not hot either. The water felt nice and she quickly moved deeper into the water letting the liquid cover all of her skin. She loved it… She felt herself relax within seconds. She let herself float around, enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon sun on her skin, hearing nothing but the sound of the rippling water. It was a feeling of pure bliss. Like she was being one with Mother Nature. Just her and her little paradise, no one else… Well, that's what she thought anyway…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank couldn't believe what he was seeing. Michaela Quinn, the posh and uptight lady doctor from Boston was swimming naked in a lake! If his jaw hadn't been that attached to the rest of his face, it would have dropped to the floor instantly. Not in a million years would he have expected to see this. In his dreams, yes, but not in reality. How lucky he was to end up here…

Hank had gone to a nearby town early in the morning to do some business. He was still looking for a 'partner in crime' to set up his hotel, but hadn't been able to find anyone so far. Today hadn't been any different so he had decided to go home early again. However, if it hadn't been for his horse he would have been home by now. A loud bang had caused his horse to bolt and after what had seemed hours to Hank, his horse had come to a halt again. Somewhere… Hank hadn't had a clue where he was.

After having ridden through the woods for another hour, he had stopped near a clearing in the woods. He had climbed of his horse and had decided to check it out on foot. When he had almost reached the clearing he had suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Was he really seeing what he thought he was seeing? He had blinked a few times, just to make sure his brain wasn't playing any tricks with him. Then a grin had appeared on his face when he realized he wasn't seeing things after all. Michaela Quinn was swimming in the lake before him… naked.

And there he was now, hidden behind a large tree, enjoying the view that was presented to him. Despite the fact that Michaela could annoy him fiercely, he had to admit that she was beautiful. Hell, he wasn't blind or anything… He watched her elegant movements in the water as if being in some kind of trance, his eyes never leaving her feminine curves which so now and then appeared above the surface.

Hank grinned broadly and couldn't help wondering how Michaela would react if he'd suddenly reveal himself. He guessed it would scare the lights out of her, not to mention embarrass her beyond reason. Could he do that to her? He couldn't help grinning even more. _Yep, I can…_

Without thinking twice Hank left his hiding place and walked towards the little lake while Michaela was already slowly making her way out of the water.

"Well Michaela, I didn't know ya had it in ya," Hank said and chuckled softly when his remark appeared to have the desired effect. Michaela turned around startled, her arms immediately covering her breasts, while her eyes darted around to see who was there with her. "H… Hank!" she gasped out in shock as she recognised the man in front of her. She turned around again, thanking God she was only a few feet away from her dress on the ground. She picked it up quickly and held it in front of her body.

"Wh… What are you doing here?" she asked while her cheeks flushed bright red. This was no doubt the most embarrassing moment of her life. A man, other than her own husband had seen her naked. And no one other than Hank had to be that man. She felt like crying, but she felt angry at the same time.

"Oh, I was just enjoyin' the nice view," he said, his grin never fading. Oh, how he was enjoying this. "Nice little piece of paradise ya got here," he said with a wink. Michaela looked confused. What did he mean? This place? Or… Then it hit her: He meant her! Again her cheeks flushed, but this time out of anger.

"How dare you!" she shot at him.

Hank just shrugged. "I'm not the one swimming around in a lake, lady… Naked…" He watched how Michaela struggled to control her temper. He saw her fists clenching around her dress and for a moment he thought she would tear the piece of clothing apart.

"Go away Hank!" she said angrily. "You… You're not supposed to see me like this! You…" She didn't know what else to say. No matter how angry and ashamed she felt right now, she knew it was her own fault. _But why Hank? Of all people…_ She eyed Hank annoyingly, wishing she could wipe that grin off his face. _Please, just go away…_

"Yer right," Hank suddenly answered. "I wonder what Sully would think if he saw us now… What would he do if he finds out?"

Michaela's eyes went wide. _Sully!_The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She couldn't tell him this, right? _What if he finds out Hank saw me naked? He'd be so mad… Wouldn't he?_ Then she saw the amused look on Hank's face.

"You're not going to tell him, are you Hank?" she asked in disbelief. Hank shrugged again. "Why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Because… Because, you're Hank!" Michaela shot back, knowing she was starting to sound quite ridiculous. But she was panicking. This could not cost her her marriage! And she knew Hank; he would do anything to make her suffer. He was just like that. He enjoyed doing that…

Hank grinned once more and then turned around and walked off, leaving a bewildered Michaela behind. "Hank!" Michaela called after him, but he paid no attention to it. Eventually he disappeared from her sight.

It took Michaela a few seconds to regain her composure. Then she quickly put on her clothes and got to her horse. There was no way she would let Hank destroy her life now. _No matter what it takes, he's going to remain quiet! If Sully has to hear it from someone then it will be from me…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank stood behind the bar serving whiskey to some of his customers. He was in a good mood which he had Michaela to thank for. He grinned once more when he thought back to the events earlier that day. He shook his head in amusement and poured himself a drink. He figured the lady doctor would be freaking out right about now. He wondered what she was going to do now, but he figured he wouldn't have to wait long to find out. And he was right…

From the corner of his eye he saw the saloon doors swing open and shortly after Michaela Quinn hesitantly made her appearance. Hank chuckled softly as he wasn't done teasing her yet. "Hank!" he heard her call, however, he acted he didn't hear her.

Michaela quickly made her way to the bar and tried to get Hank's attention. "Hank!" she called again, this time more persistent. Hank looked up for a brief moment, then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started to pour drinks again. "This ain't a place for ladies like yerself miss," he said casually and then turned his attention to one of his customers.

This time Michaela had enough. She grabbed his hand, the one that held the bottle of whiskey, and once more called out his name: "Hank!" This time he had no choice but to look at her. He grinned. "Well, well, Michaela!" he answered amused, "Sorry, I hardly recognised you with ya clothes on…"

Michaela's cheeks immediately flushed, praying to God no one else had heard Hank's comment. Luckily most people around appeared to be too drunk to have noticed. She sighed deeply and then looked at Hank again. "May we please talk? Five minutes, that's all I ask…" Hank chuckled, but then nodded and beckoned her to follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had arrived in Hank's room, Michaela suddenly felt a bit nervous. Here she was again, with the man who had seen her at her most vulnerable. The man who always got to her, no matter how hard she fought it. Hank was as unpredictable as the weather and she really feared what he would do after the events of the afternoon. Would he really tell Sully? Or anyone else for that matter? He would do it just for the fun of it, no matter whether it would cost her her reputation or her marriage. Wouldn't he?

And that was exactly what was worrying her. She didn't know. Every time she thought she had Hank all figured out he would do or say something that proved her otherwise. That's why she really needed to talk to him now. She needed to now what he was going to do.

"So, are ya goin' to talk or what?" Hank asked impatiently. "I got better things to do ya know…" Michaela remained quiet for a few seconds, not really knowing how to start.

"I… I wanted to talk to you about what you saw this afternoon," she started nervously.

Hank smiled softly. "Yeah, I figured as much," he answered. "In case yer wondering, I haven't told Sully yet…" Michaela didn't look surprised. She already knew he hadn't told him, because Sully hadn't returned from his hunting trip yet. So he couldn't have told him yet. Nor could she…

"Yet?" she asked questioningly. "What does that mean?"

Hank shrugged. "I don't know," he replied, "I'm still wondering what I could gain by telling him or how much I can gain if I won't tell him…" He raised an eyebrow while he said the last words.

Michaela shook her head in disbelief. Did he just blackmail her? "What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"What do you have to offer?" Hank stepped closer and looked down on her in a bit of an intimidating way. However, it didn't seem to bother Michaela. She was too busy saving her marriage, not to mention the last bit of her dignity. What if the whole town would find out? Then she would be considered nothing more than one of Hank's girls. And what about her children? They would be affected too. They would have to pay for her mistake. The thought alone broke her heart.

"Please Hank," she said with a sob. "What is it to you? Why do you have to do this? I know we've had our differences, but isn't there another way to take revenge? Do you really want to ruin my life? And Sully's life? Or my children's life for that matter? Are you really that heartless?"

She desperately tried to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes, but she failed miserably. Hank just smiled, however, other than the taunting grins she had seen of him in the past hours, this was a genuine one.

"I'm not telling him," he said softly, "I was never going to…" Michaela looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Wha… I don't understand," she said as she wiped away her tears. Hank just chuckled and handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm not as heartless as ya think, Michaela," he said amused. "Well, not always anyway… But I do like to see ya suffer a little bit. Like ya said: I'm Hank… I guess I can't help myself sometimes… Teasing ya has become some sort of a hobby of mine I suppose… You and Horace…"

Michaela's eyes went wide for the second time that day. _He did all this just for fun? To tease me? _She didn't know whether to be angry or to laugh her head off. But most importantly; did this mean he really wouldn't tell anyone?

"So… you're really not going to tell Sully? Or anyone else?" she asked as she eyed him a little shyly. "No, I'm not," Hank said, "Besides, it's not up to me to tell Sully anyway… That's your job…"

Michaela sighed in agreement. "I know…" she whispered and gave Hank a grateful look. "Thank you…" Hank just nodded and smiled. "I should thank you," he said. Michaela looked at him questioningly. "Thanks for the pretty images ya planted in my head today…"

Michaela's eyes immediately shot daggers at him, but her facial expression softened quickly when she saw Hank winking at her playfully. "Don't get mad at me for saying that, lady!" he said. "I'm a man after all… I ain't gonna say I didn't like what I saw out there, 'cause I did..." He grinned once more and with that he opened the door to show her out. Michaela just shook her head and sighed. This man was just unbelievable.

She left the room with Hank shortly behind her. Before she left the saloon she once more turned to Hank who shot her a genuine smile and a little nod. Michaela returned the smile and then left the saloon. They had reached an agreement. Hank wouldn't say a thing and for some reason she felt she could really trust him on this one. He wouldn't tell Sully or any of the other townspeople. Hank never seized to amaze her, that was for sure.

She smiled once more. _He's not going to tell Sully! _No, that was her job, like Hank had said. But she decided she would keep that part to herself for a while… _What he doesn't know, can't really hurt him, right? For now…_

The End


End file.
